The Origins of Hyrule, Vol I
by Zeldabegins
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of Skyward Sword, the gradual process of the relational development between Link and Zelda begins to unfold; however, this does not go without a very real conflict which Link must overcome. The Origins Series outlines the major steps in the birth of the Kingdom of Hyrule, consisting of the descendants of the Goddess Hylia.
1. Chapter 1

_"It's all over."_

These were the words Zelda had imagined saying ever since she was thrust away from the ceremony. But in this moment, she could hardly gather her voice. As much as she had played this scene out in her head, it was still difficult to grapple with the actuality of it all. It was almost as if it wasn't over, but saying these words made it real. She wondered why these words could barely escape her. Perhaps it was due to the recent physical and emotional trauma; after all, she could never have fathomed something so trying. Perhaps it was the fact that it was Link to whom she was attempting to speak these words. She could sense that despite his exhaustion, he had never felt more energized to be reunited with her. She knew how he felt; she found it fitting that he had enough courage to stand face to face with that which threatened to rip apart his whole world, yet he hadn't enough courage to tell his true feelings to that world, his everything. But Zelda knew her loss of voice had nothing to do with any of this at all despite her fatigue and despite Link's gaze into her being. No, her loss of voice came from her realization of the apparent irony contained within those three small words, "It's all over." Zelda knew that these words didn't mark an end; these words marked the beginning. The beginning of what, though? She wondered.

Recognizing her inability for words, she couldn't help but run into Link's arms. Contrary to the shy boy she knew Link to be, she found herself surprised that Link seemed eager to reciprocate the gesture. And it was there that they continued to stand in each other's arms, for it was in this moment that she finally found the comfort she needed to relinquish her inhibitions. She felt her shoulders drop as if she had just been carrying the weight of the world. She noticed her breathing to slow and deepen as she felt the urge to release all her pent up tears, only to find a mysterious force preventing her from doing so. All she could do was bury her brow into his chest, though it was partially due to the fact that he was clinching her so tightly. And perhaps this was the most surreal experience of them all. She had always dreamed of this moment, but she had no idea it would come on these terms. And everything that she had just gone through amplified her experience of their first embrace. She found comfort in the fact that while Link could never have verbalized his feelings to her, the extent at which he demonstrated those feelings far exceeded her hopes and dreams. She thought maybe he had longed for this moment as much as she has.

The truth though is that he did long for this moment as she did. She had no idea that when Ghirahim ceased her just as Link believed they were being reunited, Link felt all that was inside him burn with desperation. She had no idea that upon being separated once again, every ounce of what was left of Link's energy was expelled in rage. She had no idea that moment was the most difficult moment of them all for Link. And she had no idea that despite Link having no energy left to put forth, _she_ was the source of his courage.

Link remembered what she said as she revealed herself to be Hylia's reincarnate, _"I am still my father's daughter, and I am still your friend. I am still your Zelda."_ And to finally be holding his Zelda, all else seemed to fade into the background. It seemed to Link as if he was with Zelda alone. As always, he had so much to say but he knew he would never speak it. And especially in this moment, he was even less inclined to speak all that was really on his mind. Link, too, knew that this was just the beginning. But Link, unlike Zelda, knew what to make of it. He knew that he had every intention of never losing Zelda again. He knew that the thought of enduring all of this was much more than even he could bear. And unlike Zelda, Link knew that this moment marked the beginning of their life together. He knew he would never let her go. All that Link had just gone through furthered his feelings for Zelda because tearing her away from him made Link realize how much apart of his life she was. Link was tired of being strong. His internal peace from being reunited with Zelda represented rest he never wanted give up. And despite this, Link gathered what was left of him for what would require more courage than ever before. As Zelda, looked up into his eyes, Link said to her with that same loss of voice, _"I could never fully demonstrate how much I care about you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"What about you, Link? What will you do now?"_

It is no surprise that all the residents of Skyloft had been in a state of confusion and intrigue. They knew the current times were much more than the status quo, as they knew Zelda had gone missing and that Link took it upon himself to find her. Their hearts were full of concern, but they had no glimpse of the gravity of the situation. To add to the depth of their dismay, the Isle of the Goddess along with their sacred statue had disappeared. Witnesses had spread the news that the isle had fallen deep beneath the clouds, but none of the residents could determine a reason for it. Consequently, it was regarded as a tragedy.

But of course, Link and Zelda made their triumphant return to Skyloft. Visiting Zelda's father was among the first of their priorities. The locals were full of questions. They were proud that Link had found Zelda, but they really had no idea about the importance of it all. Where was she? Where did you find her? How did you find her? Needless to say, Link and Zelda weren't too keen to spread the details of the fate of the world; at least, not yet. Zelda resorted to responding that none of the details were important. What is important is that everyone has returned safely. But the residents' thirst for the intricacies of the matter would not go unquenched; Groose, having been directly involved with everything on Surface, was very fond of his newfound fame. He was eager to disclose each and every detail, although the portrayal of his role would turn out to be partially skewed in his favor.

Following the visit to Skyloft, Link and Zelda, along with a group that Groose was leading, returned to the world below. One of the most astonishing things for those seeing this world for the first time was the presence of tiny birds. The residents of Skyloft were only familiar with loftwings. But the Skyloft residents' fascination afforded Link and Zelda some time alone. They headed to the top of the Statue of the Goddess and they sat quietly absorbing the view. Zelda's insouciance warranted a certain gaiety to overcome her emotions. All she could think about was how much she always had wanted to visit the world below, having read books and fairytales as a child. It wasn't until this very moment that she could afford to appreciate it all. Occasionally Zelda would catch eyes with Link, at which point they'd smile. Feeling filled with the emotion of it all, Zelda made the decision to stay on the Surface. This decision was brought about by more than her love of the stories she read; she felt that it was her duty to protect the Triforce. It was at this time that the first words were spoken between the two atop the Statue of the Goddess. Zelda joyously explained to Link her intentions on staying, and she thoroughly provided her reasoning. _"What about you, Link? What will you do now?"_

Link quickly pondered the implications of all the possible decisions he could make. On one hand, Skyloft was his home. He found that one of the more draining aspects of his adventures was being away from home. How could he just abandon the life he had been building there on Skyloft? Link never suspected that anything would disrupt the life that seemed to be his future there. But the most profound detail of what would come in his continuing of life on Skyloft was, (given Zelda's newfound plans), that he would be apart from Zelda. Zelda was much more than a childhood best friend to Link. At this point, Link's thought process shifted. Zelda was intending to protect the Triforce. The thought of Zelda doing this alone was abhorrent. Link had a strong, innate instinct to always be there for Zelda. The thought of anything happening to her in his absence was absolutely crushing.

These thoughts, culminating in what seemed no more than a matter of seconds, prompted Link's response, _"My intentions are to be with you. I could not live and let you alone. But most of all, a life without you is more than I could bear. You say your duty is to protect the Triforce; well I say it is mine as well. After all, the goddesses have laid out that our destinies be intertwined, and for that I am obliged to thank them."_ The sparkle in Zelda's eyes was more than a telltale sign that this was precisely the response Zelda was hoping for. At this point, Zelda scooted a bit closer and laid her head on Link's shoulder, where they continued to admire the view in perfect silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_"…these will always be nothing more than thoughts."_

Having no place to stay quite yet on the Surface, Link and Zelda returned to Skyloft with everyone for the evening. This would be the first genuine rest Link had gotten for weeks. It was dark, the whole town was asleep, and Link was in his room alone in peace and quiet. Given how much Link loves his sleep combined with his complete state of exhaustion, he would have guessed that sleep would come immediately. But his thoughts and memories continued to torment him. Mental images of Zelda's lifeless body continued to flood Link's phenomenal field, and Ghirahim's maniacal laughter pierced through the silence. Demise's hatred was promised to endure for eternity, and Fi was stowed away along with the Master Sword, unable to assist Link any further. When framed in this manner, it was no surprise that Link would end up restless. And even when Link's exhaustion would prompt him to drift off to sleep, violent, thrashing nightmares would jolt him awake.

Is this what is to become of the rest of his life? Link thought to himself. How can he sleep when these threats still seem all so real? How can he find peace while there is so little of it within his immediate memory? And how can he be strong for Zelda when he feels far from having it all together himself? While these thoughts were terrorizing the tranquility of the night, there came a sound that broke through the chaos. Link sat up as his attention was completely diverted. Again, this sound echoed throughout his room. It was a knocking at his door, at which point Link heard a voice whisper his name, _"Link…"_ He got up and opened the door to find Zelda entreating entrance. _"I can't sleep,"_ she said in a gentle voice. Link invited her in. With a distraught look, Zelda walked over and climbed under the covers in Link's bed. Link was slightly taken aback at this display of forwardness, but he promptly joined her under the warmth of the covers. Zelda only managed a few words, _"I'm scared."_ Link fully understood. He mentioned to her that he was having a bit of difficulty sleeping as well, although he felt a sense of comfort come about him at Zelda's presence. If he were honest, being with her was a relief from his internal calamity whilst he was alone that evening. Link knew, however, that words could only go so far. The only productive response was for Link to wrap his arms around her as she folder her arms into his chest. Link could feel the tension in her muscles loosen as they continued to lie there. It wasn't long before they both drifted off, fast asleep.

The gentle brush of sunlight against Link's cheek prompted him to awake. To his surprised, Zelda was still in his arms slumbering. It looked as if they hadn't even moved. Not knowing the time, Link gently nudged Zelda awake. Link couldn't help but think to himself how adorable Zelda is as she rubbed her tired eyes. She looked up at him with her partially open eyes, and with a smile, she said to him, _"Good morning."_ Link felt her voice echo throughout him and it prompted him to squeeze her tightly. He asked her how she slept. She mentioned that she had slept very deeply and well, and Link was pleased to be able to say the same. He felt like it was the right time to ask her what was wrong. Zelda paused, and then responded,

_"I could not help but think about my father. I couldn't help but think about all of Skyloft. Everyone was depending on me whether they knew it or not, and I was terrified I would let them down. I knew my life would never be the same. I knew I could no longer be that carefree girl content to sit back an enjoy life. And then there was you, Link. It felt the same as when I wanted to perform the Wing Ceremony with you, but I was worried you wouldn't be able to win the race. Everything depended on you so much, except this time the stakes were much higher. It's not that I didn't have faith in you. It's just, I couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened if you failed."_

Link responded by explaining he understands that it's hard not to think about what might have happened if they had failed. What might have happened if Demise got the best of him? What might have happened if Ghirahim thwarted all of Link's best efforts of even reaching Demise? Link explained to Zelda that yes, anything could have happened, but what's important is that it's not what actually happened. _"Nothing will ever change the fact that we succeeded, and nothing will ever change the fact that I would do it all over again if it meant protecting you. We'll always have these kinds of thoughts: the 'what-ifs'. But remember that these will always be nothing more than thoughts. The reality is that we're both here together, and we're both okay."_

Somehow, the quality of Link's voice had always had a comforting effect on Zelda. He was the one person who could genuinely make her feel better. And despite the gradual increase in bustling sounds coming from outside of people carrying on with a normal day as the morning progressed, Zelda felt no immediate need to leave the sanctuary of Link's arms. Thus, Link and Zelda continued to lie together. Link was willing to hold Zelda for as long as she needed. No words were further needed between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

_"…you'll never know what could happen down there."_

It's a paradox. It's a contradiction between two existential states. Link was gathering the things he intended to take with him to the Surface where he was to spend the rest of his life with Zelda, but this thought kept running through his mind. How could things have gotten so complicated? The direct result of Link and Zelda's recent crusade was the self-actualization of their relationship, and Link was abruptly forced to encounter his deepest feelings for Zelda when he faced the risk of losing her altogether. Consequently, their relationship has begun to take steps towards something so much more fundamentally honest and real. The immense affection between the two will always be a cause for joy, but yet Link was troubled. The Zelda he once knew has been cast behind a secondary persona. Who is she? This is exactly what he kept thinking to himself. How could she be that same Zelda he came to adore, and simultaneously be the incarnate of the goddess Hylia? Is it Link's position to have such feelings for a goddess? What effect would Zelda's recovering of her ancient memories as the goddess Hylia have on the Zelda that Link grew up with? How could the goddess Hylia even begin to reciprocate the adoration Link has for Zelda? If learning her true identity has altered anything, then where did her love for Link go? She is simultaneously goddess and mortal. How could that even be possible?

In the midst of Link's internal struggle, Zelda stopped by to check on his progress in packing. Zelda's intuition sensed something was bothering Link, so she began to make assumptions that Link would rather remain on Skyloft. She then faced the conflict whether to fulfill her obligations in protecting the Triforce while simultaneously seeing out her dream of living on the Surface, or to stay where her heart belonged: with Link. Link quickly assured her that this wasn't the case at all. At this point, she had no idea as to what could have been bothering Link, so she inquired. Such a difficult dilemma this was, so rather than address it, Link found it easier to mask his concern, at which point he kissed Zelda on the forehead and with a smile he proclaimed, _"Nothing, let's go!"_ Zelda pretended to go along with it, but she was not fully convinced.

Just before shoving off to the Surface, Link and Zelda were saying their final goodbyes to the residents of Skyloft. Just as they mounted their Loftwings to depart, Link heard a final voice in the distance screaming for them to wait. Looking up, Link saw Gondo, the town scrap shop owner/weapon repairman/handy man, running towards them. Link stepped off of his Loftwing to meet Gondo. It turned out that Gondo had a gift for Link. Gondo pulled out from under a cloth what appeared to be Link's scabbard, (the one he used for the Master Sword). Wondering how and why Gondo managed to get ahold of it, it occurred to Link that there was a sword inside. Fully removing the cloth revealed what looked exactly like the cross guard of the Master Sword, along with an identical grip and pommel.

Before Link had chance to wonder how Gondo even had gotten the Master Sword, Gondo explained that making a replica was the best he could do since the Master Sword had been returned to its resting place. Link was astonished at the intricacies and details, and sliding the sword out, he found the weight and balance to be remarkably similar, although the absence of Fi and the temperament of the Golden Goddesses meant that there were no other similarities beyond aesthetics between this blade and the Master Sword. Given that he and Zelda had only been on Skyloft for just over a couple weeks by this time, Link was astonished that Gondo was able to make such a sword, especially in what seemed to be so little time. He was filled with questions about how Gondo even knew what the sword looked like. Despite the fact that Link returned to Skyloft a few times throughout his adventure, (realizing that Gondo at least had to have seen the sword), at no point did he remember Gondo getting a chance to study the sword.

Inadvertently spotting Groose looking on from a slight distance, Link noticed a smirk on Groose's face. It then became apparent that Gondo must have partnered with Groose in the matter, as Groose was the only other one who even knew where the Master Sword was. _"Be careful,"_ Gondo said as he handed Link the sword he had forged, _"you'll never know what could happen down there."_ Feeling a great sense of gratitude, Link and Zelda headed off to their new life together.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Zelda is nothing more than a small portion of your identity."_

Dusk had rendered an orange glow on the walls of the bedroom from the incandescence of the fireplace. The open window allowed a subtle beam of moonlight to cast a bright silhouette on the floor, while the cool breeze that entered mixed with the warmth of the fire creating a gentle, atmospheric motion. Having had to camp out each night since their return to the Surface, it was Link and Zelda's first evening in their new shelter, which required a couple weeks build. One would think that they'd both be joyous as they are finally able to spend a night in an actual bedroom. However, as Zelda was lying in bed, she watched Link over on the other side of the room swing the sword Gondo had made for him; something was on Zelda's mind. Zelda was distraught that it was blatantly apparent that something was on Link's mind, but she didn't know what. With a rather serious tone, she called out to him. Link halted his sword practice and turned around to address Zelda's call. Zelda said, _"I know something has been on your mind. Please tell me what it is."_ Completely catching Link off guard, he needed a moment to compose himself, at which point he came over and sat at the end of the bed. Moments of silence passed before Link finally spoke.

_"Throughout our recent experiences, we both learned something about you. You're not the Zelda that we both grew up believing you to be." _Zelda was a bit taken aback by these words, as she wasn't entirely sure what they meant. She begged for Link to clarify a bit more. _"How could you be that girl I grew up with when you're Hylia's incarnate? You have so much more history than our childhood together, as you came to remember. I'm having trouble understanding how that brief period of your naiveté of your true self could have formed who you really are. Hylia is a goddess. Zelda is a mortal. How is it possible that they could be one and the same? How can you be two beings at once? Especially, how could one persona not override the other? Its almost as if the girl I grew up cherishing has never really existed to begin with. What does it mean to be an incarnate? Zelda is nothing more than a small portion of your identity."_

This struck Zelda hard. It wasn't that Zelda hadn't realized the paradox; it was that Link had been feeling this way and she had no idea. She understood that the depths of Link's concerns were so fundamental and existential, there would come no simple answer. What could she do to show Link that she's still his Zelda and she always will be? How can she explain herself as an incarnate? And how could she rationalize the presence of two personas in one? She concluded that her only option was to explain her feelings on the matter.

_"I don't feel like anyone other than that girl who grew up to care so much about you. I don't feel like I'm _not_ the daughter of Gaepora. To tell the truth, I don't feel any different at all. I'm told that I'm Hylia. I remember everything that happened ages ago. But what does that mean? The way it feels to me is that Hylia is someone else. It feels like it wasn't me that fought Demise's demonic forces in an ancient battle. I don't think that I'm two people at once. The way I see it, Hylia did nothing more than transfer her life into me, along with all of her memories. It doesn't feel like it was my choice to be Hylia's reincarnate."_

Perhaps Zelda didn't know, but this directly addressed the conflict Link was having. Link then understood that Zelda is Hylia only in the sense that Hylia inserted her being into a girl who would have existed regardless. Essentially, it became apparent to Link that Hylia lives within Zelda; not Zelda within Hylia. But most importantly, Zelda is still an individual. However, there were still questions that could not be answered. For example, has Hylia subjected herself to a life of mortality to the point where, if Zelda dies, Hylia ceases to exist? While Zelda has all of Hylia's memories, does Zelda possess all of Hylia's power? And is there a piece of Hylia that exists outside of Zelda at all? Fortunately, these weren't questions that particularly troubled Link. On the contrary, the fact that Zelda was unable to answer these questions was a good sign of Zelda's identity as an independent individual apart from Hylia. Link felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt a sense of peace that he didn't realize he was missing. Link set down his Master Sword and he lay next to Zelda. He felt so fortunate that he could talk to Zelda without inhibition about the things that really trouble him. Link had nothing to say to Zelda at that point, but the smile he gave Zelda as they embraced told her everything she needed to know.


End file.
